


【求救】 我爸爸要和我的偶像結婚了怎麼辦？ (ABO,兔虎,论坛体)

by rastar



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: ABO, M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 标题:【求救】我爸爸要和我的偶像結婚了怎麼辦？原作:  Tiger & Bunny作者:  rastar分级:  全年龄（G）警告:  ABO生子配对:  兔虎注释:ABO世界觀，私設是只有在發情期才能標記，兩性與ABO性別都能夠正常生育，人口比A:B:O=1:2:1(男女約各半)，無Omega性別歧視。大綱：虎叔(Omega男)因為NEXT的能力壓制發情期，所以被大家當Beta，但是NEXT能力消失後第一次遭遇發情期，而身邊剛好是Bunny(Alpha男)，事情發生後虎叔告訴小楓消息，風中凌亂的小楓上論壇求助。





	【求救】 我爸爸要和我的偶像結婚了怎麼辦？ (ABO,兔虎,论坛体)

【求救】我爸爸要和我的偶像結婚了怎麼辦？  
先說明一下背景，我爸爸是個Omega男，但是因為某種原因他不會來發情期，也沒有辦法聞到訊息素的味道，所以周圍的人都把他當成Beta男，我媽(Beta女)在我小時候就因病去世了，爸爸留在城市裡工作，我則是被鄉下的奶奶帶大，雖然幾乎每天都會通電話，但是因為爸爸工作的關係很少見面。

一兩年前吧，我爸爸有了一位工作上的搭檔，這位搭檔在因緣際會下救了我一命，之後就變成我的偶像了，他是位Alpha男，雖然聽說他們剛開始相處不好，但在我看來他們關係挺好的，大概在幾個月前爸爸因為身體健康上的事情有想要離職回老家的念頭，但是因為偶像的情緒不太好所以一直都沒有對偶像說。  
№0 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 16:21:24 留言☆☆☆

沙發  
№1 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:22:00 留言☆☆☆

感覺這樓會火，佔位！  
№2 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:22:26 留言☆☆☆

樓上別這樣，樓主到底是有什麼問題請說明白啊。  
№3 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:22:35 留言☆☆☆

 

抱歉我手機打字比較慢，繼續首樓。

不過後來因為這件事爸爸差點死掉，所以爸爸還是跟偶像說明他沒法繼續工作要回老家，重點來了，因為偶像沒辦法接受搭檔(我爸)要離開他的事實，所以我偶像就標記我爸了。

他標記了爸啊！！！！！！！！(崩潰吼

偶像你為啥喜歡一個年近四十的大叔啊！！！而且他是我爸啊QAQ！！！！

因為標記的事我爸又在城裡多待了幾天，昨天他突然打給我問我說介不介意他再婚，老實說吧，我覺得媽媽都去世那麼久了，爸爸身邊也沒有人陪他，如果他能再婚也是可以接受的，所以我就問爸爸，為啥突然想再婚啊？(我那時候不知道他被標記了)，爸爸就吱吱嗚嗚的說”你可能要有弟弟或妹妹了”，我再問他再婚對象是誰？爸爸就說了我偶像的名字，這次我就驚嚇到不小心把電話掛斷了。

雖然之後爸爸還有打電話來，但是我都沒有接，我不知道該怎麼面對爸爸啦，因為我知道我偶像是Alpha男，而我爸爸雖然被大家當Beta但他實際上是個Omega啊！弟弟妹妹是誰生，那就太好猜了啊QAQ！！！！

我該怎麼辦？我應該跟爸爸說什麼啊？？？？求救啊！！！！！！！！  
№4 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:32:00 留言☆☆☆

好長一段啊，容我慢慢看來。  
№5 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:32:11 留言☆☆☆

就算樓主說了這麼多還是看不出來樓主是希望爸爸和偶像結婚還是不要結婚啊？  
№6 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:33:57 留言☆☆☆

樓上傻B，樓主就是不知道該不該支持所以才上來問的啊！  
№7 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:34:34 留言☆☆☆

樓上不要罵人啦，樓主現在的心情也很亂吧，爸爸再婚什麼的，就算知道有這個可能但是還是會很難過吧。  
№8 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-15 16:37:38 留言☆☆☆

所以樓主你糾結的點在於”你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了”是嗎？畢竟聽起來你挺樂意你的偶像當你的繼父的。(畢竟他是你的偶像嗎  
№9 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:40:45 留言☆☆☆

你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了  
№10 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:40:50 留言☆☆☆

你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了+2  
№11 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:41:00 留言☆☆☆

你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了+3  
№12 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:41:05 留言☆☆☆

你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了+4  
№13 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:42:10 留言☆☆☆

你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了+5  
№14 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:43:00 留言☆☆☆

你的爸爸要變成別人的媽媽了+6  
№15 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 16:44:00 留言☆☆☆

這個樓好像很有趣呢？ @憂鬱蔷薇@紫苑的花語 快來看！  
№16 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 16:45:55 留言☆☆☆

大家為什麼要用這種語氣呢？我是很認真地想向大家求助，但是為什麼大家只是像是看笑話一樣的調侃呢？QAQ  
№17 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 17:30:24 留言☆☆☆

樓主妹妹不要哭啊！(樓主是妹子吧？)不要理樓上那群壞人，這論壇裡還是有好人的！我來幫樓主分析一下目前的情況，大致上來說你有幾個選項。

1\. 同意並祝福爸爸的婚事  
這當然是最好的結局啦，依照樓主家的背景應該還分成兩種  
(1)爸爸和偶像留在城市裡生活  
壞處：爸爸再婚並且有了弟弟妹妹後還會不會有時間理樓主就是個未知數了。  
好處：樓主和偶像以後就是一家人了，爸爸也有人陪不會寂寞了。

(2)爸爸和偶像回來老家生活  
壞處：樓主要和從沒一起生活過得爸爸還有偶像生活在一起，而且還有奶奶，奶奶和偶像間會不會什麼奇妙的婆媳問題呢？很難預測啊！而且樓主的偶像也不一定願意放棄城市裡的工作和樓主爸爸一起回到鄉下呢。  
好處：每天和偶像生活在一起，這對Fans來說應該是天堂吧！

2\. 樓主反對爸爸再婚  
這個選項有因為爸爸的選擇有兩個分支  
(1) 樓主爸爸選擇不和樓主偶像在一起，依照原訂的計畫離職回老家  
壞處：壞處就是弟弟妹妹可能就不會出生了(或是出生後給別人養)，也算是間接拆散一段姻緣吧，而且如果被偶像知道理由的話樓主應該會被偶像怨恨喔。  
好處：樓主妹妹不用擔心爸爸變成別人的，爸爸也會專心愛樓主和樓主媽媽啦。

(2) 樓主爸爸不顧樓主的意願和偶像結婚  
壞處：這樣的話爸爸就失去樓主信任呢了，樓主還會愛爸爸嗎？而且這也說明在爸爸的心目中樓主沒有未出生的弟弟或妹妹重要吧？  
好處：爸爸去發展他幸福美滿的第二春啦！弟弟或妹妹也會出生了。

3\. 無所謂(不過看樓主急著上論壇求助應該不存在這個選擇)

№18 ☆☆☆ 樓主妹妹不要哭 于1978-12-15 17:58:04 留言☆☆☆

嚇，樓上神分析！不過看起來樓上比較支持樓主祝福樓主爸爸的樣子，反對的那邊好像都挺慘的。(PS.給樓主妹妹遞手帕，摸摸頭不哭了呦  
№19 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-15 18:00:23 留言☆☆☆

不能這樣說吧，我覺得18L分析的挺有條理的啊，樓主妹妹可以參考一下。  
№20 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 18:10:50 留言☆☆☆

所以現在是默認樓主是可愛的妹妹了嗎？(雖然語氣聽起來挺像的，被大家的話氣哭了聽起來好萌啊！)  
№21 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 18:43:00 留言☆☆☆

To 18L @樓主妹妹不要哭  
謝謝你的分析，不過我大概沒有反對爸爸再婚的意思，我只是覺得內心很亂吧，雖然上面的調侃讓我很難過，但也說出我的心聲，我心裡還是再擔心爸爸再婚以後就不愛我了吧。但是我爸爸不是那種不顧我意願的人喔，雖然爸爸是個有點傻氣的大叔，雖然沒有住再一起，但是在每天的電話裡我都還是能感到爸爸的關心呢。

To 19L 接過手帕，我現在已經沒有哭了啦，剛剛只是情緒太激動了點。  
To 21L 我是女孩子沒有錯，我今年還在上小學，所以應該比論壇上的大部分人小吧。  
№22 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 18:58:40 留言☆☆☆

可愛的小葉子啊，雖然你的爸爸再婚了，但並不表示他不再你的爸爸了啊！  
№23 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 19:00:10 留言☆☆☆

我同意火鳥的說法，像我就是在離家裡很遠的地方生活的，也沒有和父母住在一起，但是在前輩的幫助下，透過一些小細節我還是了解到我的父母還是很愛我的，並不會因為距離遙遠或是其他理由減少對我的關愛。

話說幫助我的那個前輩和你樓主你的爸爸很像呢，都是有點傻氣的大叔，如果樓主爸爸也是那種性格的話樓主就不用擔心啦，因為你爸爸肯定超愛你的啦！

№24 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-15 19:02:35 留言☆☆☆

我說啊，樓主你在這邊瞎煩惱也沒有用，還是趕快接妳爸爸的電話吧，聽看看他怎麼說吧。

就像紫苑說的一樣，我們那個前輩也有個像你一樣大的女兒，最近也為了女兒的事睡不好的，聽起來把他的舉動當成你爸爸的參照還是有一定的參考價值的。

PS.不過那個傻大叔總是搞不清楚別人對他的感情呢(嘆氣  
№25 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-15 19:03:20 留言☆☆☆

耶？樓上們的前輩和在下我工作場所的前輩很像呢，而且你們的ID……細思恐極。  
№26 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-15 19:05:38 留言☆☆☆

唉呦喂，難道鞠躬君是我們可愛的千面人嗎？不管啦，姐姐我抱一個！  
№27 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 19:10:15 留言☆☆☆

喂喂，這是樓主的求助貼，不是你們的認親大會啊，不要歪樓啊你們！  
№28 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:17:30 留言☆☆☆

啊，真的是火鳥前輩！前輩好！不好意思歪樓了，不過在下認真的覺得薔薇前輩說的對呢，既然樓主不反對爸爸再婚可是又擔心爸爸的話，不妨聽聽爸爸想說什麼吧！  
№29 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-15 19:21:08 留言☆☆☆

叫什麼前輩，叫姐姐！不過是那位前輩的話應該會以女兒的意願為優先吧，就怕他的搭檔不答應囉，不過漂亮男孩也不是不通情達理的人，或許溝通過後會有好結果也說不定。  
№30 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 19:22:30 留言☆☆☆

耶，好像有知情人士混進來了？不過我們現在是在討論樓主的爸爸而不是樓上們的前輩大叔吧？有點混為一談的感覺了。  
№31 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:25:20 留言☆☆☆

你們的ID實在是很可疑呢，我來試一下好了”美好的光球帶回記憶，卻在最重要之人前羽化飛翔”  
№32 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:26:00 留言☆☆☆

耶，真的是葉子醬你呢，大叔和漂亮男孩真不厚道，這麼重要的消息都不和我們說。  
№33 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 19:26:10 留言☆☆☆

爸爸也只有和我還有奶奶說啦，大概是想等確定消息後再跟大家講吧？  
№34 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子于1978-12-15 16:26:15 留言☆☆☆

耶？大叔和兔子前輩要有寶寶了，我該準備什麼禮物好呢？  
№35 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-15 16:26:20 留言☆☆☆

哇喔，樓主居然和樓上們認親了，所以樓上們的大叔前輩就是樓主爸爸嗎？  
№36 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:26:30 留言☆☆☆

感覺樓主爸爸的同事們都好閒啊，居然組隊來刷論壇什麼的，真好奇樓主爸爸是做什麼工作的。  
№37 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:26:41 留言☆☆☆

我有些猜測，但還不具體，還是看看情況再說好了。  
№38 ☆☆☆ 我是18L 于1978-12-15 19:26:43 留言☆☆☆

分析帝18L又出現啦！！！  
№39 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:26:57 留言☆☆☆

分析帝對於目前的狀況有什麼想法啊？  
№40 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:27:00 留言☆☆☆

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！！！！！！  
大叔啊，我的大叔，我可愛的大叔啊，居然被那隻死兔子吃掉了，我要去找那隻兔子決鬥啊！！！！！！你們誰都不准攔我啊！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№41 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-15 19:27:15 留言☆☆☆

恩，這是認親後突然三角戀情的節奏？有人跟我一樣好奇樓主爸爸是有多帥可以讓火鳥姐姐口中的漂亮男孩還有樓上這位憂鬱薔薇撕起來嗎？  
№42 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:27:20 留言☆☆☆

同求樓主爸爸的長相，照片最好！  
№43 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:27:30 留言☆☆☆

薔薇姐姐沒事吧？@燃燒吧火鳥  
№44 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 19:27:32 留言☆☆☆

感覺要撕逼得節奏，抱著爆米花和可樂坐下。  
№45 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:27:35 留言☆☆☆

同感(吃鹽酥雞  
№46 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:27:36 留言☆☆☆

年度大戲爸爸和偶像還有同事之間的糾葛三角戀情，究竟最後會鹿死誰手呢？讓我們拭目以待，下好離手喔！下好離手！  
№47 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:28:04 留言☆☆☆

我壓一百樓主偶像會贏  
№48 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:28:20 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+1  
№49 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:28:22 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+2  
№50 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:28:30 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+3  
№51 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:28:35 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+4(兜售可樂爆米花熱狗吉拿棒，看戲好夥伴，詳情洽XXX-XXX  
№52 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:29:00 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+5(樓上我要來跟吉拿棒  
№53 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:29:28 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+6(喂LZ和LLZ不要破壞隊形啦  
№54 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:29:10 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+7(樓上自己也破壞隊形啦  
№55 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:30:07 留言☆☆☆

偶像贏+8  
№56 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:30:32 留言☆☆☆

@秋天的葉子 薔薇沒事啦，我現在和小紫苑還有鞠躬君把她拖來酒吧了，正在安撫她呢。  
№57 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 19:32:36 留言☆☆☆

那就好，爸爸又打電話來了，我該不該接啊？總覺得我還是不知道該和他說什麼。  
№58 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 19:33:38 留言☆☆☆

不要接，死都不要接！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！接了我就討厭妳了喔葉子醬！！！！！！！！！  
№59 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-15 19:35:27 留言☆☆☆

那我先不接好了，等等，好像是我偶像打來了，怎麼辦？我該接這個嗎？  
№60 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 19:36:00 留言☆☆☆

不接，絕對不能接！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！讓那隻死兔子打到死都不要接！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№61 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:36:05 留言☆☆☆

樓上也太激動了吧，不過好像還是可以理解的。  
№62 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:38:00 留言☆☆☆

對啊，喜歡的人突然變成別人的老婆了，怎麼樣聽起來都很悲劇。  
№63 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:38:40 留言☆☆☆

話說回來還是不知道大叔前輩長怎樣可以把人迷成這樣，很好奇啊？同事們不洩漏下嗎？@燃燒吧火鳥 @鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 @紫苑的花語  
№64 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:40:26 留言☆☆☆

感覺這樓越來越歪了，不過歪的好(讚！  
№65 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:43:00 留言☆☆☆

有一群爸爸的同事當作弊機什麼的很好啊！！！  
№66 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:43:50 留言☆☆☆

想當初我還只是一個單純的求救帖，但現在……  
№67 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:44:07 留言☆☆☆

現在卻…….  
№68 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:45:22 留言☆☆☆

卻變成了一個爸爸的三角戀情八卦大會  
№69 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:46:08 留言☆☆☆

應該不是三角戀情吧，怎麼看都是憂鬱薔薇是單箭頭的暗戀啊！  
№70 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:46:40 留言☆☆☆

不過搭檔偶像先生一開始也是沒有確定關係的吧，要不然樓主爸爸也不會不把那麼重要的決定和樓主偶像說了(好煩啊，我還是跟爸爸的同事一起叫他兔子好了)  
而且兔子先生是在最近才標記樓主爸爸的啊！  
№71 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:47:30 留言☆☆☆

所以說兔子先生和薔薇小姐都是單戀樓主爸爸的嗎？  
№72 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:48:00 留言☆☆☆

樓主爸爸好像更強大了一點(望天  
№73 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:48:35 留言☆☆☆

總覺得兔子先生和薔薇小姐的狀況不一樣，薔薇小姐在25L說” PS.不過那個傻大叔總是搞不清楚別人對他的感情呢(嘆氣”，可見的樓主爸爸不知道薔薇小姐喜歡他。

但是兔子先生的情況不一樣，他可是標記了樓主爸爸耶，大家都碼知道，標記這事如果不是你情我願根本不會成功的好嗎，所以樓主爸爸肯定也是喜歡兔子先生的，只是沒有說明白而已。

所以說不應該算是三角戀情，而是樓主爸爸和兔子先生的雙向暗戀，而薔薇小姐單戀樓主爸爸而已啦>V<

真難想像一個大叔玩曖昧，不過可以被兩個小年青單戀，樓主爸爸肯定有他自己獨特的個人魅力吧。  
№74 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:50:53 留言☆☆☆

要說個人魅力的話，大叔前輩是個很開朗溫柔的人呢，原本我們同事之間的感情沒有那麼親密，是大叔前輩將我們連結起來了呢！  
PS.長相的話還可以吧，是比較有男子氣概的類型，主要是身材好吧，上次訓練的時候明確看到前輩有八塊肌呢！  
№75 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-15 19:51:25 留言☆☆☆

八塊肌……樓主爸爸如果兔子先生還有薔薇小姐都不要你的話我要！(流口水  
№76 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:52:05 留言☆☆☆

求樓主爸爸照片，各種求！  
№77 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:53:47 留言☆☆☆

那隻老虎的長相還行吧，可是算是狂野系的。  
PS.可惜他一直不肯讓我摸他屁屁(σ‘・д･)σ　  
№78 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 19:54:03 留言☆☆☆

原來是肉食系兔子吃掉老虎嗎？∑( ° △ °|||)  
好帶感，我喜歡！！！  
№79 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:54:35 留言☆☆☆

新CP名出現了，兔虎=漂亮男孩兔子先生X狂野老虎樓主爸爸  
№80 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:56:57 留言☆☆☆

兔虎讚！  
№81 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:57:59 留言☆☆☆

可是人家喜歡虎兔說，Omega攻最帶感了，發情期來後面還流著水的上人，或是懷孕挺著大肚子要對方自己做上來動什麼的(口水流滿地  
№82 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 19:58:35 留言☆☆☆

樓上好重口(不過我喜歡  
№83 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:01:54 留言☆☆☆

喂喂，不要聊這種話題來殘害國家幼苗啦，樓主是清純可愛的小蘿莉呢！  
№84 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:08:26 留言☆☆☆

葉子醬，你也比較希望我來當你的後媽吧，對吧對吧？  
№85 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-15 20:17:30 留言☆☆☆

呃，薔薇姐姐這是喝醉了？她可以喝酒了嗎？  
№86 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-15 20:20:20 留言☆☆☆

原來你們在刷這個啊，我就想說怎麼大家都在玩手機呢。  
№87 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-15 20:21:30 留言☆☆☆

薔薇可以喝酒了啦，葉子醬不用擔心啦我們會送她回去的。  
∑( ° △ °|||)，誰給這個天然的傢伙網址的，站出來饒你不死(╬￣皿￣)凸  
№88 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 20:22:06 留言☆☆☆

不好意思，是在下，因為感謝君一直纏著我想看，所以就…….火鳥姐姐不要生氣啦！  
№89 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-15 20:23:02 留言☆☆☆

鞠躬君不要那麼乖啊！這種情況打死不承認就好啦，反正這個帖子那麼火，就說是隨便看到的咩(oﾟωﾟo)  
№90 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:24:30 留言☆☆☆

萌萌的鞠躬君！！！有人跟我一起萌 感謝君X鞠躬君 的嗎？  
№91 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:26:08 留言☆☆☆

感X鞠嗎？好像可以喔！求寫文  
№92 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:28:07 留言☆☆☆

你們居然現在才找我，都不帶我玩QAQ  
№93 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-15 20:30:31 留言☆☆☆

拍拍，我這不就告訴你了嗎？代價是來給姐姐摸一把你的翹屁屁啊！  
№94 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 20:31:43 留言☆☆☆

討厭！！！！住手！！！NO！！！QAQ！！！  
№95 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-15 20:32:03 留言☆☆☆

有人和我一樣被樓上這位牛牛一樣萌到了嗎？  
№96 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:32:15 留言☆☆☆

長期大量徵求文手  
火鳥姐姐X狂牛 感謝君X鞠躬君 兔子君X老虎君  
№97 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:33:00 留言☆☆☆

為什麼人家在上面，人家不依啦！！！  
№98 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 20:34:06 留言☆☆☆

我支持火牛(女王攻X憋扭受什麼的最萌了  
№99 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:35:20 留言☆☆☆

火牛+1(我佔到一百樓耶XDDD  
№100 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:36:07 留言☆☆☆

火牛+2(呵呵，樓上我是101  
№101 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:37:10 留言☆☆☆

火牛+3  
№102 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:38:50 留言☆☆☆

火牛+4  
№103 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:39:06 留言☆☆☆

火牛+5  
№104 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:39:57 留言☆☆☆

厚，你們這群人怎麼這樣啦，人家不是上面的啦！！！  
№105 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-15 20:41:00 留言☆☆☆

牛火，火鳥姐姐我支持你(火鳥姐姐我好喜歡妳啊！！！  
№106 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:41:05 留言☆☆☆

牛火+2，火鳥姐姐我宣你！  
№107 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:42:35 留言☆☆☆

牛火+3，火鳥姐姐最棒了！  
№108 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:44:37 留言☆☆☆

喂，別刷CP了，樓主妹妹的問題還沒解決啊！  
№109 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:45:27 留言☆☆☆

呃，重點是現在我們也辦法幫樓主妹妹解決問題啊，樓主爸爸和兔子先生打給樓主妹妹都沒接，我們還能幹嘛？  
№110 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:46:37 留言☆☆☆

同意樓上，這件事只能等樓主妹妹自己想開啦！  
№111 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:47:23 留言☆☆☆

樓主妹妹已經想開了吧，樓主妹妹不是在22L的時候就說了其實他不反對爸爸和偶像結婚嗎？我不太懂現在的糾結點在哪？  
№112 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:48:17 留言☆☆☆

糾結點在於薔薇小姐？(要不然22L就解決的問題還會被刷到100多L？  
№113 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:49:34 留言☆☆☆

應該不是吧，就算薔薇小姐單戀樓主爸爸也沒差啊(反正他都被兔子先生標記了)  
№114 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:50:55 留言☆☆☆

那樓主妹妹到底糾結什麼我不懂？  
№115 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:51:26 留言☆☆☆

樓主妹妹妳的心思好難猜～～  
№116 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:52:28 留言☆☆☆

也許是怕爸爸婚後就不愛她了？不過同事們也說了，如果是前輩大叔的話絕對不會存在這個問題，後來事實證明樓主爸爸的確是他們的前輩大叔，所以其實樓主的問題應該早就解決了才對，如果薔薇小姐沒有突然爆炸的話，樓主妹妹應該已經和爸爸溝通完了才對。  
№117 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 20:55:36 留言☆☆☆

所以現在大家可以洗洗睡了的意思？  
№118 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:00:13 留言☆☆☆

其實是現在大家可以專心看爸爸同事們的八卦的意思XDDD  
№119 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:05:27 留言☆☆☆

我們沒什麼好八卦的啊？  
№120 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-15 21:06:23 留言☆☆☆

紫苑妹妹妳沒有CP當然沒啥好八卦的，我們是指有CP的那幾位啊XD  
№121 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:14:07 留言☆☆☆

CP是什麼意思？搭檔嗎？  
№122 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-15 21:15:04 留言☆☆☆

LZ是裝傻還是真不懂？誰來給他科普一下？  
№123 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:16:29 留言☆☆☆

CP=搭檔，某種意義上算是吧。  
№124 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:17:03 留言☆☆☆

那我們鞠躬君CP的意思是我們是搭檔嗎？好像還不錯的樣子呢！也許可以向公司建議一下。  
№125 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-15 21:18:02 留言☆☆☆

這是感鞠CP得到官方承認的意思嗎？幸福來的太突然XDDD  
№126 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:19:13 留言☆☆☆

樓上們不要欺負天然呆啦，CP是指同人配對的意思啦，除非感謝君你真的對鞠躬君有意思否則不能那樣說啦XDD  
№127 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:20:29 留言☆☆☆

我覺得鞠躬君很有意思啊？  
№128 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-15 21:22:59 留言☆☆☆

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
№129 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:23:05 留言☆☆☆

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
№130 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:23:10 留言☆☆☆

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
№131 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:23:15 留言☆☆☆

別刷YO了啦，感謝君肯定又誤會這個”有意思”的意思啦XDDD  
№132 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:24:10 留言☆☆☆

請問這個”有意思”到底是什麼意思呢？  
№133 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-15 21:25:30 留言☆☆☆

OMG感謝君乾脆改名成天然君好了，太萌了XDDDDDDDDDDD  
№134 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:26:29 留言☆☆☆

天然君你好！  
№135 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:27:00 留言☆☆☆

“有意思”就是指你想要和在下我共渡人生的那種有意思啦。  
№136 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-15 21:30:30 留言☆☆☆

居然還是鞠躬君自己回答嗎？鞠躬君你實在是小天使耶！  
№137 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:32:31 留言☆☆☆

是這樣嗎？雖然我目前對鞠躬君你還沒有這方面意思，但是或許再多相處  
№138 ☆☆☆感謝還有感謝于1978-12-15 21:34:23 留言☆☆☆

不用了前輩，真的不用，在下對於現狀很滿意，請你不用為在下做出改變。  
№139 ☆☆☆鞠躬盡瘁死而後已于1978-12-15 21:35:29 留言☆☆☆

好可惜，你很好的，你應該再自信一些。  
№140 ☆☆☆感謝還有感謝于1978-12-15 21:36:37 留言☆☆☆

我已經看不懂樓上的情況了，誰來解釋一下？  
№141 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:37:20 留言☆☆☆

虐戀情深……吧……我也不是很懂  
№142 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:38:22 留言☆☆☆

別說這麼沉重的話題了吧，話說樓主妹妹怎麼都不出現啦(被我們嚇跑了嗎？  
№143 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:40:32 留言☆☆☆

樓上也不看看現在幾點了，樓主妹妹肯定去睡覺了啦  
№144 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:46:31 留言☆☆☆

嗚，真的好晚了，沒辦法這個樓太歡樂都忘記時間啦！我要去睡覺了，大家晚安！  
№145 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 21:48:35 留言☆☆☆

晚安，去睡啦(哈欠  
№146 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:00:06 留言☆☆☆

各位晚安，在下也去休息了。  
№147 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-15 22:04:22 留言☆☆☆

嘻嘻，鞠躬君還是那麼萌  
№148 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:07:30 留言☆☆☆

我也先告辭了，祝大家有個美好的夜晚！  
№149 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-15 22:10:20 留言☆☆☆

話說樓主妹妹去睡了不應該是深夜時間嗎？咱們來聊點好玩的話題吧XD  
№150 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:15:32 留言☆☆☆

兔虎，感鞠和牛火真的好可愛，有沒有人寫文啊？  
№151 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:16:37 留言☆☆☆

這事不用寫文就已經超精采了好不好，兔虎互相暗戀啦，老虎身體不好想回家為顧慮搭檔心情而延遲，經過意外老虎差點掛掉，最終袒露自己的身體狀況出問題，想想嗎，兩個男的談事情，又是這麼難開口的事情肯定是邊喝酒邊談，鑒於這是比較私密些大概是在某一方的家裡，既然是家裡的話就會比較隨意。

兩個男人邊喝著啤酒邊聊，兔子肯定很激動，剛剛經歷過喜歡的人差點死掉的悲劇，然後喜歡的人又說要離開他，大概是討厭他了，兔子先生心裡也會難過得要死的啦。

而老虎大叔則是有些愧疚帶著悲傷吧，老虎大叔大概會以為兔子先生的難過是因為他是他的搭檔，而他喜歡兔子卻沒法說出口，因為他會覺得自己和漂亮男孩兔子先生太不搭了，憤而罐自己酒。

哦啊啊！！！互相暗戀卻不了解的情況最萌了！！！什麼”世界上最遙遠的距離是我站在你面前你卻不知道我愛你”這種言情小說都玩爛都不想玩的梗，放在現實生活中狗血又刺激啊！！！！！！

而當老虎大叔說出要兔子先生好好保重的話的時候，兔子先生很激動的壓倒老虎大叔並且接吻想來個離別炮，原本以為老虎大叔會反抗他的，但卻沒料到老虎大叔居然張開嘴放任他的唇舌佔領他的地盤。

突然間兔子先生聞到一股讓人為之沉醉的香味，而老虎大叔則覺得全身發熱淚眼朦朧的，他也突然覺得兔子先生前所未有的好聞。

「這是？」兔子先生驚訝的說，這個味道分明是訊息素的味道，但他記得老虎大叔是Beta啊！

「什麼？」老虎大叔慵懶地說，一點都不知道他這個樣子在兔子先生眼裡有多麼誘惑。

「你的味道，你不是Beta嗎？」兔子困惑的問。

TBC  
№152 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-15 22:36:27 留言☆☆☆

卡肉啊！！！不要卡肉啊！！！  
№153 ☆☆☆ = =于1978-12-15 22:37:00 留言☆☆☆

卡肉不人道QAQ  
№154 ☆☆☆ = =于1978-12-15 22:38:01 留言☆☆☆

別鬧，這是全年齡樓，不會放肉的XDDD  
№155 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-15 22:39:10 留言☆☆☆

樓上你在兔虎的家中裝了監視器對吧？ 我只能說好樣的，種子拿出來！  
№156 ☆☆☆ 于1978-12-15 22:43:37 留言☆☆☆

留文不留種，菊花完人捅  
№157 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:44:42 留言☆☆☆

靠夭，這是人家自己寫的啦XDD誰快來配個圖倒是真的XDDD咱們可以一起出本喔XDDD  
№158 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-15 22:47:21 留言☆☆☆

出本支持，等通販！  
№159 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:50:13 留言☆☆☆

通販+1  
№160 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:51:30 留言☆☆☆

@寫手啥的 通常去什麼場啊？我比較喜歡現場收。  
№161 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:52:22 留言☆☆☆

@寫手啥的 看私信啦，我把構圖和架構發給你啦XDDDD  
№162 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:53:41 留言☆☆☆

樓上們以光速勾搭完畢了(驚恐貌  
№163 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:54:26 留言☆☆☆

可以等本子了XDDD  
№164 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-15 22:56:42 留言☆☆☆

@寫手啥的 出本請一定要通知我喔！  
№165 ☆☆☆ 固馬名就是固馬 于1978-12-15 22:57:32 留言☆☆☆

大家早安，不知道樓主妹妹還是爸爸同事們醒了沒，有沒有什麼新料呢？  
№166 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 8:46:12 留言☆☆☆

歐海呦！樓主妹妹到現在都沒回來呢，棄樓了嗎？  
№167 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 8:50:14 留言☆☆☆

樓主妹妹棄沒棄樓，我是不知道啦，不過我現在在看Hero TV，超炫的，好久沒出場的虎殿(舔舔)也和兔子醬出來了，也許樓主妹妹也在看？  
№168 ☆☆☆ 大叔是最帥氣的 于1978-12-16 9:23:17 留言☆☆☆

看了看了，布魯肉汁好可愛啊！雖然我沒懂她是和兔子醬嗆聲什麼？有誰會看唇語啊？求翻譯！  
№169 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 9:48:35 留言☆☆☆

噗，布魯肉汁XDDDDD這什麼東西啊？  
№170 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-16 11:28:37 留言☆☆☆

就是Blue Rose嗎，薔薇小姐好點了嗎？我知道有一款醒酒湯不錯喔XD  
№171 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 11:30:58 留言☆☆☆

恩，原來是Blue Rose嗎XDDDDDDDDD(笑翻  
№172 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-16 11:48:35 留言☆☆☆

不要笑啦！(掐  
TO 171L 好多啦，今天早上還有工作呢，不打起精神來不行啊！  
№173 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-16 11:50:01 留言☆☆☆

你們假日還要上班啊，真的好辛苦呢(要多注意身體啊，不要像樓主爸爸一樣生病了喔！  
№174 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 11:51:05 留言☆☆☆

沒辦法啊，習慣了就好，我們算好的了，感謝君還會自願每晚留下來加班呢。  
№175 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-16 11:51:41 留言☆☆☆

這是我的職責所在！一點都不辛苦！  
№176 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-16 11:52:09 留言☆☆☆

今天的感謝君依舊很天然呢，真可愛！話說爸爸的同事們現在是下班了？才剛過中午呢，周末是半天班？  
№177 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 11:53:12 留言☆☆☆

不是的，我們的工作是有案件發生的時候才出勤的，所以有時候會好幾天都沒事，又有可能突然變得非常忙碌，我們現在在休息室裡，嚴格來說還不算下班。  
№178 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-16 11:54:27 留言☆☆☆

這樣啊，好像更辛苦了說，大家真的不要累到喔，工作雖然很重要但是健康第一啦！  
№179 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 11:54:59 留言☆☆☆

喂喂，老虎朝鞠躬君你那邊走過去了，手機快收起來OAO！！！  
№180 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-16 12:00:23 留言☆☆☆

我來攔住他，鞠躬你快跑！  
№181 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-16 12:01:03 留言☆☆☆

警告，兔子君來襲！！！他從浴室出來啦！！！  
№182 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-16 12:02:15 留言☆☆☆

好刺激啊！！！！！有種諜報片的趕腳XD  
№183 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:03:12 留言☆☆☆

等等，火鳥姊姊怎麼會知道兔子君從浴室出來了？兔子君不是應該在男浴室嗎？  
№184 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:04:22 留言☆☆☆

可愛的孩子，不要在意這種問題嗎(啾咪>3<  
№185 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-16 12:05:15 留言☆☆☆

為何只要鞠躬君跑，大家不都拿著手機刷論壇嗎？  
№186 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:07:23 留言☆☆☆

老虎和鞠躬君比較要好一些，而且鞠躬君比較……老虎不會懷疑到我頭上啦。  
№187 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-16 12:08:07 留言☆☆☆

明明狂牛君才是老虎前輩最好的朋友……  
№188 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-16 12:09:15 留言☆☆☆

乖乖的鞠躬君學會吐槽啦，我好欣慰，話說鞠躬君你躲好了嗎？  
№189 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 12:43:00 留言☆☆☆

To187L 謝謝關心，我已經躲好了，老虎前輩不會發現我的。  
№190 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-16 12:46:12 留言☆☆☆

現在是什麼回事？睡了一覺回來，這樓我自己都快認不清了？？？  
№191 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-16 12:47:09 留言☆☆☆

樓主妹妹回來啦，等妳很久啦！我就來簡述一下，既昨天晚上火牛和感鞠互相告白，有位寫手勾搭到畫手要出兔虎本後，今天早上的劇情是工作後在休息室用手機刷論壇的爸爸同事們要躲著樓主爸爸不被發現喔！  
№192 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 12:48:30 留言☆☆☆

這是什麼東西，狂牛你在刷的到底是啥啊？有兔子又有老虎，你不會在八卦我和邦尼醬吧？  
№193 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-16 12:49:10 留言☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊，笨牛手機被老虎拿走了@秋天的葉子 妳快刪樓快刪樓啊！！！  
№194 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-16 12:50:14 留言☆☆☆

我不會操作，樓要怎麼刪啊，爸爸你不准看啦QAQ看了就討厭你喔QAQ  
№195 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-16 12:51:00 留言☆☆☆

雖然時機很不適合，但是樓主妹妹啊，你爸爸要看到這段話就會刷這樓啊XDDD  
№196 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:53:20 留言☆☆☆

你們真的在刷我的八卦，天啊，我請假的這段時間，你們是有多無聊？  
№197 ☆☆☆ 最帥的老虎 于1978-12-16 12:54:16 留言☆☆☆

天啊，樓上是爸爸本人嗎？三次元入侵啦！  
№198 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:54:57 留言☆☆☆

三次元入侵很久啦，爸爸的同事們都把這裡當聊天室了(挖鼻  
№199 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:55:03 留言☆☆☆

是不是本人啊？知情//人士來透漏下嗎？@燃燒吧火鳥 @紫苑的花語 @憂鬱薔薇 @鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 @感謝還有感謝 @金屬狂牛  
№200 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:56:02 留言☆☆☆

話說回來我挺好奇的，聽樓主爸爸的同事說樓主爸爸也沒帥到天上，為啥那麼多人愛他呢？  
№201 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 12:58:35 留言☆☆☆

因為我不是因他的長相而愛上他的。  
№202 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 13:00:00 留言☆☆☆

∑( ° △ °|||)  
№203 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:04:02 留言☆☆☆

∑( ° △ °|||)  
№204 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:04:32 留言☆☆☆

∑( ° △ °|||)  
№205 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:05:35 留言☆☆☆

∑( ° △ °|||)，上面是兔子先生本人嗎？  
№206 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:06:51 留言☆☆☆

∑( ° △ °|||)，哇，老婆快出來見大神  
№207 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:07:45 留言☆☆☆

@就說不是兔子了 你閉嘴！  
№208 ☆☆☆ 最帥的老虎 于1978-12-16 13:08:02 留言☆☆☆

OMG曬恩愛都曬到這裡了，我只能說，曬得好XDDDDDD  
№209 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:09:12 留言☆☆☆

一對幸福的狗男男(戴墨鏡  
№210 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:10:22 留言☆☆☆

戴墨鏡+1  
№211 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:11:23 留言☆☆☆

戴墨鏡+2  
№212 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:12:34 留言☆☆☆

戴墨鏡+3  
№213 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:13:47 留言☆☆☆

戴墨鏡+4  
№214 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:14:12 留言☆☆☆

戴墨鏡+5(那麼兔子先生你到底喜歡樓主爸爸什麼地方呢？  
№215 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:14:46 留言☆☆☆

說實在的，我很難明確的說出我到底愛上的是老虎前輩哪一點，剛認識的時候是公司強制讓我和老虎前輩搭檔的，那時候的我剛離開學校有些心高氣傲的，並不是很高興公司的做法，所以對前輩的態度很差呢，雖然如此，在危機關頭我們卻是非常的有默契(笑

後來我才慢慢發現，前輩所做的可能不是最符合利益的行為，但卻是最為他人著想的，雖然有時候可能看起來太老派作風，有點不想承認，不過我們真正關係改善是在其中一個案子的時候，我們全部人都被犯人搞的束手無策，但是前輩卻發現了線索，最後靠著這個線索順利解決犯人。  
№216 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 13:18:06 留言☆☆☆

耶，妥妥的”看不上眼”到”我眼中只有你沒有他”啊！不過又是犯人又是線索啥的，兔子先生你們是警察還是什麼類似的機構嗎？  
№217 ☆☆☆ = = 于1978-12-16 13:20:54 留言☆☆☆

是類似的機構，其實我選擇這個職業存在私心，畢竟當我年幼時我父母出了意外，或許說意外不太合適吧，總之，我想找到傷害我父母的兇手，所以才選擇了這個工作，現在我也很慶幸我選擇了這份工作，好讓我遇到前輩呢。  
№218 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 13:21:28 留言☆☆☆

兔子先生秀秀，不難過喔，你一定可以找到壞人並繩之以法的！  
№219 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:22:27 留言☆☆☆

兔子先生居然有這麼悲慘的過去QAQ老虎前輩快安慰他啦QAQ  
№220 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:23:10 留言☆☆☆

不過剛剛老虎先生不是不讓兔子先生你說嗎？你這樣跟我們說沒關係嗎？話說回來老虎先生怎麼沒上論壇啦？我看他頭像都暗掉了。  
№221 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:25:26 留言☆☆☆

他手機沒電了，人現在靠在我肩膀上睡覺呢。  
№222 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 13:27:29 留言☆☆☆

單身狗 受到了會心一擊，HP-1000000000000  
№223 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:28:00 留言☆☆☆

單身狗2 受到了會心一擊，HP-2000000000000  
№224 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:28:42 留言☆☆☆

單身狗3 受到了會心一擊，HP-3000000000000  
№225 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:29:42 留言☆☆☆

單身狗4 受到了會心一擊，HP-4000000000000  
№226 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:30:46 留言☆☆☆

單身狗1,2,3,4的屍體已經清掃完畢，兔子先生求繼續！！！  
№227 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:32:29 留言☆☆☆

兔子先生的過去好令人唏噓，不過兔子先生你還沒講完你和老虎前輩的戀愛史啊！  
№228 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:33:02 留言☆☆☆

大概鋪墊一下，因為我的過去和老虎前輩後來做的事也有些關係呢，就是我們遇到難纏犯人的那次，其實當時我認為那個犯人就是殺害我父母的人，面對這種犯人我很難冷靜下來，也沒有辦法好好分析線索，因為我的私人情感因素導致失職，最後如果沒有老虎前輩的功勞絕對沒辦法順利過關的。

之後的半年雖然我沒有再追查到其他消息，但是我們的默契因為那次的行動更好了，現在回想起來那段時間還真是蜜裡調油的日子呢，工作上能和最喜歡的人一起搭檔，休息的時候也能一起去喝一杯或是待在對方家裡晃蕩，就差沒有住一起了……我當初應該建議公司讓我們住一起的，真是失策，也許那樣我們就能早點完成標記了。  
№229 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 13:40:20 留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈，兔子先生你好萌，不過話鋒也換太快，說好的悲情劇呢XDDDDDD  
№230 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:42:46 留言☆☆☆

同居神馬的不要太美好XDDDD不過有哪個公司會把從未標記過的Alpha和Omega塞在同一個宿舍啊，兔子先生你不要妄想了XDDDDDDDDD  
№231 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:45:35 留言☆☆☆

樓上你漏了一點，樓主妹妹說過因為老虎前輩沒有發情期和訊息素所以大家都把他當Beta，也許公司真的有可能把他們放一起喔！  
№232 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:48:29 留言☆☆☆

樓上才是別鬧了，就算沒有發情期和訊息素，基因檢測結果是Omega那身分證上寫的就會是Omega啊，除非老虎前輩一開始就和公司隱瞞了這項事實，否則公司是絕對會知道的。  
№233 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:50:22 留言☆☆☆

耶，真不懂你們在吵啥，這只是個假設問題，反正最後兔子先生還是和老虎前輩結合了啊，這才是最重要的不是嗎？  
№234 ☆☆☆ 據說我名字叫真相帝 于1978-12-16 13:52:33 留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈，真相帝真相了XDDDDD不過兔子先生怎麼失蹤啦？  
№235 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 13:54:48 留言☆☆☆

好啦好啦，蜜裡調油半年然後呢？雖然我們都知道最後標記成功了，但是我們還是很想知道過程啊！(星星眼，求更  
№236 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-16 13:55:20 留言☆☆☆

不好意思，剛剛過山洞，手機沒有訊號，從半年蜜裡調油繼續，之後因為某種我不能說的因素導致我的記憶力出現混亂，我開始不確定那個難纏犯人到底是不是兇手，而同時間難纏犯人的同黨也在他自己不知情的情況下為難纏犯人做出了不在場證明，事後我去查證了，似乎難纏犯人真的不是兇手。

那段時間我過得很艱難，我腦海中的兇手影像不停變成我身邊的人，有我親近的朋友，師長，甚至有老虎前輩的，我幾乎每天都要從惡夢中驚醒，如果不是老虎前輩陪伴在我身邊，我幾乎就要崩潰了。

這也是老虎前輩不肯離開的原因，我知道我很糟糕，我沒有在這時候發現老虎前輩的身體出現狀況，我也要和@秋天的葉子 葉子醬妳道歉，妳爸爸很愛妳，他不是不願意回去，只是他不想放我一個人處在這種狀態，因為怕妳擔心，所以也沒有向你說明，請妳不要怪妳爸爸。  
№237 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 14:30:25 留言☆☆☆

我從來沒有怪過爸爸，我不知道偶像你是這種情況，如果我知道是這種情況我就不會向爸爸亂發脾氣了，我只是……我只是……我不知道該怎麼說，我感覺好複雜，我不知道要說什麼才好……  
№238 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-16 14:31:42 留言☆☆☆

後來的事情妳也知道了，當老虎前輩倒下時我真的快瘋了，那就好像世界在我眼前熄滅了，一切都沒有變，只是沒有他的世界了然無趣，當下我只有一個想法，如果當他不存在了，我活著有什麼用呢？

幸好老虎前輩後來醒來了，不然我真的不知道我會不會做出什麼傻事。

所以後來老虎前輩說要離職，我實在是無法接受，我沒辦法忍受也沒有辦法承受他不在我身邊，而他當時又毫無防備的在我面前……我知道我很糟糕，而且有些趁人之危，但真的真的沒有辦法接受他離開我，請妳原諒我的自私葉子醬，我很愛妳爸爸，愛到沒有辦法選擇放手。  
№239 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 14:40:28 留言☆☆☆

嗯，我知道。  
№240 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-16 14:40:42 留言☆☆☆

什麼叫” 後來的事情妳也知道了”，不要欺負不明真相的觀眾啊！！！(摔  
№241 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 14:42:42 留言☆☆☆

不過兔子先生你到最後還是沒說你到底喜歡老虎先生什麼地方啊？  
№242 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 14:45:59 留言☆☆☆

我並不是喜歡老虎前輩單獨某項特質，老虎前輩是挺好看的，但如果我真心要找帥的我還是照照鏡子比較快，要說溫柔體貼，從小帶我長大的保母阿姨不知道比他體貼多少倍，但我也沒愛上我的保母阿姨啊！

該怎麼說呢，也許是喜歡和愛的差別吧，舉個例子好了，當我們去寵物店買寵物的時候看到了可愛迷人的A，但你身上沒有帶足夠的錢所以決定過幾天再去買下A，然而過幾天再去的時候又看到了更可愛更迷人還超級黏你的B，而B在寵物店的價格甚至比A還要便宜，而正常人通常會拋棄A選擇B，這就是喜歡。

喜歡某個人事物，也許會喜歡它其中的某項特質，但一但遇到主觀價值上更好，付出的代價更少便能得到的，喜歡很快就可以被拋棄。

但假設你某個下雨天在公寓外撿到了一隻流浪狗，他看起來很髒很醜還有點臭，但是他眼巴巴的看著你，讓你動了惻隱之心把他領回家，又是餵食又是洗澡的，一周後還發現他不僅部會看家護院，還有跳蚤咬的你全身都是包，最後這些都解決了，他在你家安安穩穩的住下來，你開心時陪著你大笑，你難過時可以抱著她流淚。

這時候突然有個人看他被你修整好的毛髮光亮整齊，全身肌肉飽滿身形漂亮，便想要出錢買走他，請問你會賣掉他嗎？

我不會，因為他已經是我的家人，我愛他，就算他除了猛虎炒飯什麼也不會做，就算他失意醉酒瓶子仍的滿公寓都是，就算他打嗝放屁磨牙樣樣都來，我還是愛他。

他看過我最失意落魄魂不守舍的樣子，而我也願意讓他看見我的脆弱，他見過我最意氣風發的樣子，而我十分樂意和他一起分享我的喜悅。

他是我生命中不可割捨的一部分。

我不喜歡老虎前輩，我愛他。  
№243 ☆☆☆ 就說不是兔子了 于1978-12-16 15:21:42 留言☆☆☆

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD，漂亮男孩你居然用情這麼深，姐姐我絕對祝福你們兩個！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№244 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-16 15:23:29 留言☆☆☆

喔喔你們什麼時候喝喜酒，我要包一個大大大大的紅包！！！！  
№245 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-16 15:40:12 留言☆☆☆

看在你這麼深情的份上，我就不跟你搶老虎大叔了。  
№246 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-16 15:41:59 留言☆☆☆

薔薇姊姊你就別傲嬌了，妳明明都哭掉一整包衛生紙了。  
№247 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-16 15:46:38 留言☆☆☆

@紫苑的花語 哪有，明明有一半是妳用掉的。  
№248 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-16 15:47:30 留言☆☆☆

老虎前輩，兔子先生，你們能在一起真是太好了！  
№249 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-16 15:48:10 留言☆☆☆

別哭了，都哭到打嗝了，喝點水順順氣。  
№250 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-16 15:49:22 留言☆☆☆

@感謝還有感謝 你別把我們的對話發上來啦！  
№251 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-16 15:50:21 留言☆☆☆

此人已被閃死，有事燒紙。(兔子先生祝你和樓主爸爸百年好合  
№252 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 15:51:46 留言☆☆☆

閃死燒紙+2(祝你們早生貴子  
№253 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 15:57:24 留言☆☆☆

閃死燒紙+3(祝你們白頭偕老  
№254 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 15:58:41 留言☆☆☆

這個帖子超有愛啊！不管是樓主妹妹，還是有點好玩好笑的爸爸同事們，可愛又迷人的反派腳色薔薇小姐，還有後來出現的樓主爸爸，和偶像兔子先生，我的天，這絕對是我今年看過最好的求助帖，沒有之一！！！！！！！！！！！  
№255 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:00:24 留言☆☆☆

看到大家都覺得好開心，只有我一個人覺得細思恐極嗎？兔子先生雖然態度放得很低，但實際上他是在引導輿論往他那邊傾斜啊，導致目前大家都是祝福他和樓主爸爸在一起，但這部是無形中給了樓主妹妹壓力嗎？如果樓主妹妹今天有一點反對的意思就要被大家噴成反派了，不得不說，這心機耍的真心厲害。  
№255 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:00:24 留言☆☆☆

樓上也太陰謀論，好好一個有情人終成眷屬被你講成這樣也是厲害。  
№256 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:02:29 留言☆☆☆

啊哈哈，樓上們別吵架嗎，不論我們說甚麼都沒辦法改變事實啦，反正樓主妹妹也沒有反對的意思，何必鬧得不愉快？  
№257 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:04:42 留言☆☆☆

對嗎對嗎，帖子大家看著開心感動就好，不要傷了和氣啦XD  
№258 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:05:31 留言☆☆☆

不聊這麼沉重的話題了，話說大家有沒有好奇樓主爸爸和兔子先生的真實身分啊？  
№259 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:06:21 留言☆☆☆

有啊，同好奇爸爸的同事們到底是什麼樣的人呢！感覺大家都超有趣的！在那種辦公環境一定很好玩吧！  
№260 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:08:29 留言☆☆☆

不過也很危險又很累呢，追捕犯人還有周末上班，想想就不是人幹的，辛苦的爸爸同事們。  
№261 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:10:48 留言☆☆☆

話說，兔子先生在前面承認過他是屬於類似警察的組織但又不是警察，那會是甚麼團體啊？特工組織嗎？好像在拍電影喔，好酷炫！  
№262 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:14:24 留言☆☆☆

特工嗎？應該不是吧？因為他們辦公室只有兔子先生和樓主爸爸是一組搭檔，其他人都是單幹，如果是特工的話通常都是兩個人搭檔吧？而且從鞠躬君說大家一起上下班就知道，哪有那麼多情況會需要一大群特工一起出動，猜特工，不合理啊！  
№263 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:17:22 留言☆☆☆

也是，不過需要一起出動的救人工作，而且還全年無休，消防員嗎？哀啊啊，也不對啊，消防員又不需要追捕犯人，好難猜啊！！！  
№264 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:17:24 留言☆☆☆

這麼明顯的事情你們居然看不出來嗎？還要猜的老半天，我真是對於一般民眾的智商感到失望。  
№265 ☆☆☆ 代替月亮逞罰你 于1978-12-16 16:18:22 留言☆☆☆

樓上的月光仙子請留點口德，不要一上來就鄙視別人的智商好嗎？說的你好像不是一般民眾似的。  
№267 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:20:19 留言☆☆☆

本來就是，這群人提//供太多線索讓別人猜出他們的真身了，而你們卻一點都看不出來，實在是令我無語。  
№268 ☆☆☆ 代替月亮逞罰你 于1978-12-16 16:21:04 留言☆☆☆

月光仙子你那麼厲害就分析一下樓主爸爸和同事們的真身咩，好想知道啊(星星眼  
№269 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-16 16:22:14 留言☆☆☆

我就勉為其難地告訴你們吧

首先是樓主最前面說的背景部分給出的線索

No.1有用訊息  
1.樓主爸爸/老虎前輩：Omega男，但對外聲稱Beta男，妻子早逝，育有一女/子，老家在鄉下，在城裡工作，工作忙鮮少回家，近兩年身體欠佳。  
2.樓主偶像/兔子先生：Alpha男，樓主爸爸同事，曾經救過樓主。

可推斷，兩人工作內容包括救援一般市民，但樓主爸爸與偶像是搭檔，樓主沒有被在附近的爸爸救猜測1.樓主爸爸不在場2.樓主妹妹沒有認出樓出爸爸鑒於樓主爸爸是個因工作鮮少回家的很負責的人，傾向於2成立

疑點1：為何樓主妹妹沒有認出樓主爸爸？

No.4有用訊息  
1.樓主爸爸差點於工作中去//世工作危險性高  
2.近期被標記排除用訊息為篩選條件

No.22有用訊息  
樓主現在上小學，是女孩為篩選條件

No.24有用訊息  
後面推演，為樓主爸爸同事，可分析  
紫苑的花語：離家在外工作，以稱呼樓主爸爸為大叔的用語看來，年紀較輕。

No.25有用訊息  
後面推演，為樓主爸爸同事，可分析  
憂鬱薔薇：可能暗戀樓主爸爸，後證實

No.32有用訊息  
樓主證實同事們的身分，ID可能帶有同事們強烈個人色彩，暗語”美好的光球帶回記憶，卻在最重要之人前羽化飛翔”，可能為樓主與同事們曾經一起經歷過的事，結合No.239兔子先生的”後面你都知道了”猜測可能為此事件的衍生。

No.41有用訊息  
證實憂鬱薔薇暗戀樓主爸爸

No.16~30  
燃燒吧火鳥：個性較強勢開放，與憂鬱薔薇和紫苑的花語關係較好，年紀也較大。

No.75有用訊息  
樓主爸爸的個性及長相描述  
個性：開朗溫柔  
長相：身材好，有八塊肌，富有男子氣概

No.88  
感謝還有感謝：同事之一，天然呆

No.89  
鞠躬盡瘁死而後已：同事之一，個性乖巧較軟

No.93  
金屬狂牛：同事之一，常被排除在圈子外，與燃燒吧火鳥關係較佳

No.125  
證實樓主及樓主爸爸為公司唯一一對搭檔，可信率高

No.171~173  
重要線索：紫苑的花語對”Blue Rose有暱稱為布魯肉汁”這一事實嘲笑，而憂鬱薔薇進行反駁，並提起周末早上有工作

No.175  
感謝君還會自願每晚留下來加班

No.178  
鞠躬君對工作性質進行闡述：有案件發生的時候才出勤的，有時候會好幾天都沒事，又有可能突然變得非常忙碌，並強調該時刻為工作時間

No.215~243

兔子先生：父母雙亡，為追查兇手線索就職，剛離開學校不久，搭檔為公司強制，先前並不知情，工作內容包含：追捕犯人，救援普通市民(No.1提示)，否認為警//察。曾經記憶混亂，殺害父母的兇手為有組織的集團。

樓主妹妹認識爸爸同事們可能為兔子先生提的”後來妳也知道了”這件事。

樓主家可能為城市周邊地區，足夠遠到需要坐火車，但不夠遠到需要坐飛機，途間路過山洞，可排除平原區的鄉鎮，可查詢火車時刻表，查詢在該時間段有經過山洞的火車路線，可找出樓主家鄉，鑒於樓主是在”休特尔比尔特城市論壇”發表此求助帖，推測應為休特尔比尔特周圍鄉鎮，而樓主父親應在此工作。

結論

No.171~173所推導出的”重要線索”，可推測憂鬱薔薇有極大的可能性為”Blue Rose”本人，而No.178中鞠躬君提到該時間為工作時間，對照Hero TV的播放時間推算各位英雄們該時間段應回到休息室，推測：  
1\. 憂鬱薔薇=Blue Rose  
2\. 紫苑的花語=龍之子(No.24線索：年紀輕，離家很遠工作)  
3\. 感謝還有感謝=空天(No.25：每天留下加班/巡邏)  
4\. 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已=折紙(No.89個性乖巧軟萌)  
5\. 燃燒吧火鳥=火焰紋章(No.16~30個性)  
6\. 金屬狂牛= ROCK BISON(ID與其英雄形象相符)

由同事推演  
1\. 樓主爸爸/老虎前輩=狂野老虎，鏑木虎撤。  
2\. 樓主偶像/兔子先生=巴纳比·布鲁克斯Jr。  
皆與No.1線索及形象相符。

至此分析完畢，顫抖吧，凡人。

№270 ☆☆☆ 代替月亮逞罰你 于1978-12-16 16:26:00 留言☆☆☆

⊙A⊙||| (月光仙子你才是分析帝  
№271 ☆☆☆ 據說我叫分析帝 于1978-12-16 16:27:20 留言☆☆☆

⊙A⊙||| (月光仙子你太強了，請接受我深深一跪ORZ  
№280 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:28:19 留言☆☆☆

⊙A⊙||| (月光仙子，請接受我的膝蓋  
№281 ☆☆☆ 我是18L 于1978-12-16 16:29:40 留言☆☆☆

⊙A⊙||| (月光仙子，你強大到讓我無言以對  
№282 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:30:10 留言☆☆☆

⊙A⊙||| (月光仙子，感謝你讓我知道RPS還有成真的一天  
№283 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-16 16:32:18 留言☆☆☆

⊙A⊙||| (月光仙子，你把我們扒皮了要我們怎麼活？要棄號了啦QAQ  
№284 ☆☆☆ 紫苑的花語 于1978-12-16 16:33:20 留言☆☆☆

喔喔喔，@紫苑的花語 龍之子妹妹我好喜歡妳啊！！！妳超可愛，上次打壞蛋的那一擊超帥的啦！  
№285 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:35:18 留言☆☆☆

呃啊，這帖鬧到公司都知道了，不知道啥時會被刪呢？唉，我要被叫去開會了啦QAQ都是月光仙子你的錯啦！沒事扒什麼皮，你最好小心點，我也會把你的皮燒掉喔！  
№286 ☆☆☆ 燃燒吧火鳥 于1978-12-16 16:36:22 留言☆☆☆

天啊，我不活了(淚奔QAQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
№287 ☆☆☆ 憂鬱薔薇 于1978-12-16 16:38:19 留言☆☆☆

嘿，鞠躬君你看這裡有我們的名字耶！  
№288 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-16 16:39:10 留言☆☆☆

@感謝還有感謝 你是真心這樣覺得還是又在賣萌了？  
№289 ☆☆☆ 鞠躬盡瘁死而後已 于1978-12-16 16:40:30 留言☆☆☆

啊？他說得很對啊？反正又不是只有我們曝露，所以沒關係啦！  
№290 ☆☆☆ 感謝還有感謝 于1978-12-16 16:42:10 留言☆☆☆

只有我覺得感謝這句話有點天然黑嗎？我簡直可以看到這句話搭配他的招牌微笑後面露出的黑氣  
№291 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:43:24 留言☆☆☆

感謝君天然黑+1  
№292 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:46:41 留言☆☆☆

什麼叫ID與形象符合啊，我就這麼沒有存在感嗎？？？？  
№293 ☆☆☆ 金屬狂牛 于1978-12-16 16:47:11 留言☆☆☆

牛牛，不要難過嗎，我超喜歡你的呦！肌肉壯漢什麼的太美好了！  
№294 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:48:19 留言☆☆☆

耶，現在是準備封樓所以大家都開始胡言亂語了是吧？  
№295 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:49:10 留言☆☆☆

雖然RPS成真很美好，但真心不想封樓啊！  
№296 ☆☆☆ 寫手啥的 于1978-12-16 16:50:14 留言☆☆☆

這個也是沒辦法的事吧，公司什麼的還是需要注意公眾形象的。  
№297 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:51:21 留言☆☆☆

不過個人覺得這件事有助於提升超級英雄們的形象啊，讓大家知道他們也是會愛會恨有血有淚的人，而不是高高在上的神祇啊！而且這整件事最後的結局也很美好啊！兩個超級英雄之間的結合，簡直就像童話一樣呢！

而且如果公司強制封樓的話，這帖應該會傳得更遠吧？網民的特性就是你封什麼我就偏要傳什麼啊！  
№298 ☆☆☆ == 于1978-12-16 16:52:15 留言☆☆☆

提升形象+1，在這裡可以直接和電視中的超級英雄們接觸是以前夢想不到的呢！  
№299 ☆☆☆ 求別封樓 于1978-12-16 16:53:14 留言☆☆☆

嗯，以鑒於這裡可能快要被封樓了，我就在這裡做一個結束吧，謝謝大家的關心，爸爸已經確定會和偶像結婚了，今天我們三個談了很久，讓我深刻了解爸爸和偶像的想法，他們結婚後會一起搬城裡生活，而我也會去城裡的學校學習，奶奶則是因為不習慣城市所以繼續留在鄉下，我叔叔(爸爸的哥哥)會照顧奶奶。

一開始發這個求助帖的時候沒有想那麼多，只是單純想要有人和我談談爸爸的事情，沒想到會弄得那浩大，雖然有時會被諷刺，但是還是有很多關心我的好人呢！

總之，謝謝大家，有緣再見！  
№300 ☆☆☆ 秋天的葉子 于1978-12-16 16:54:24 留言☆☆☆

 

此帖因”特殊原因”由管理員進行關閉回復並移至”精華文區”，如想回復者請至相關討論區，謝謝。  
№000 ☆☆☆ 管理員 于1978-12-16 17:00:00 留言☆☆☆

小楓看著帖子最後管理員的留言，感到高興，雖然不然再回復了，但是帖子總算沒被刪除，無論大家是因為什麼原因聚在一起討論這件事情，相聚即是緣，或許這樓還會再火一段時間，或許明天就被更大的八卦蓋過好讓人遺忘，這件事終究會淡出人們的視野。

然而這些都與她沒有太大的關係了，她的生活還是會繼續下去，有愛她的人陪伴在身邊她已經滿足，這是最好的結局。

+++  
這篇文終於完結啦！(開心灑花  
不過”爸爸&偶像”這個系列還有一些些番外要寫，所以請大家敬請期待啦XDDD


End file.
